You Love Me Don't You?
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Hiruma has finally asked Mamori to marry him. Her reaction? She's not ready or so she says. Hiruma's patience is running thin so he comes with an evil plan to get Mamori to accept his proposal. HirumaxMamori pairing obviously. XD
1. Chapter 1

Hiruma's eyes bore into Mamori's.

_You love me don't you?_

Mamori shifted uneasily.

"I'm not ready, Hiruma."

_Don't you love me?_

"I... I should go to my next class."

_I just asked you to marry me and the only thing you can think about is your next class? You gotta be freakin' kidding me!_

Mamori turned to leave and Hiruma grabbed her arm tightly.

"Hiruma!"

"Will you at least think about it?"

_I won't force you into this, but my patience is running thin._

Mamori was silent. Maybe the truth wasn't that she wasn't ready, but maybe the truth was she didn't love him.

"I will think about it..."

_Ring. Ring. Ring!_

"We should go to class."

Hiruma let go of Mamori and watched her head off to her next class. He smirked a little as she entered her next class. An evil plan had formed in his mind.

Musashi looked at Hiruma somewhat nervously. Hiruma had an evil grin on which had Musashi slightly worried. Hiruma must have some sort of evil plan that needed Musashi's assistance.

"Old man, I need you help with something."

Musashi groaned inwardly.

_I knew it..._

"What is it, Hiruma? I don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Ke ke ke. It won't take up too much time. I just need your cooperation."

Hiruma whispered softly in Musashi's ear.

"What? Are you insane, Hiruma?"

Hiruma just smiled crookedly at Musashi.

"It'll work out perfectly. Just make those arrangements."

Musashi stared dumbfounded at Hiruma. He just had to be joking! This plan was not going to work!

"See you later, old man."

Musashi sighed. If this didn't work, Musashi would be have a lot of explaining to do to several people. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face them if things went wrong. Hiruma said everything would work, but Musashi still had his doubts. Well, he did not have time to dillydally, it was time to get to work.

Hiruma leaned back in his chair. He had a pen in his mouth and crumpled pieces of paper all around his desk and and chair. He would have thrown them in his wastebasket but it was already filled with crumpled papers. His plan was in motion... but it wasn't going as fast as he hoped. He was stuck.

_This is harder than I thought..._

Hiruma took his pen out of his mouth. Maybe if he wrote it like this.

_Dear Mamori,_

_ I love you, but knowing you do not love me back is more than I can bear._

Hiruma crumpled up the paper. That sounded waaaay to sappy. Totally not his normal style! It had to be something he would normally right or it wouldn't be convincing.

_Hey stupid manager,_

Hiruma smirked now that was more like it.

_You're always causin' some sort of trouble. Well, I've had all I can take from you. So, to make you happy, I'm killin' myself. Hope you're happy. You won't be called stupid manager anymore, but I'll haunt you from hell._

Hiruma read through his letter and grinned. This would be convincing.

"Ke ke ke."

Mamori was in for a surprise. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to his wicked plan. Hiruma dug around his desk looking for an envelope.

"Where'd I put that stupid envelope?"

Hiruma pushed a pile of crumpled papers under his bed. Come on! That envelope had to be somewhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This story is somewhat based on the song "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. Should have mentioned that before but forgot. XD Please forgive me for posting this note in the second chapter! Oh and please review. :) I appreciate any advice I can get. Oh and please be a little soft on me since this is my first romance fan fiction. XD My apologies for it being so long before I posted this chapter. It took me awhile to write this one. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as hard.

Mamori stepped out of her apartment and breathed in the fresh air. Today was going to a lovely day! It was the weekend so she didn't have any classes to attend. With no classes to worry about, she was going to spend the day doing whatever she pleased. She sighed contentedly. Today was going to be wonderful and no one could ruin it. Or so she thought.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

_"Mamori? I have something... important I need to tell you. Do you think you can meet me at the clubhouse?"_

"Um... I guess I could meet you now. Is it about our next game, Musashi-san?"

_"No... it's something more important...I'll see you at the clubhouse then."_

_ Click._

Mamori blinked and put her phone back inside her purse. What did Musashi need to tell her that was soo important? With that thought deep in her mind, she made her way onto the college campus where the clubhouse was located.

"Musashi-san? I'm here," Mamori called out into the clubhouse.

"Ah, Mamori."

Musashi walked out from behind the lockers over to Mamori.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. Mamori could feel it deep inside her heart.

"Mamori... Hiruma... Hiruma..."

Musashi took a deep breath then continued, "Hiruma died last night... He committed suicide."

Mamori was speechless. This was the last thing she would ever think she would hear. Why would Hiruma do such a thing?

"He... left a letter for you."

Musashi held out the envelope towards Mamori.

"A-a-a letter?"

Mamori took the letter from Musashi. On the front of the envelope it had her name scrawled in Hiruma's messy writing. Her hands shook as she tore the envelope open. Her eyes quickly scanned through the letter.

"Is-is-is this all?" Mamori asked, struggling to keep her voice from wavering.

Musashi nodded sadly.

"Why did he do this? He had... so much to live for! Why... why didn't I just say yes to his proposal?"

Mamori broke down in tears. Musashi didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to. He always felt rather uncomfortable being alone with a young woman.

"That devil," Mamori hiccuped," I loved him... but now... now he's gone! I'll never see that evil smirk or hear him yelling..."

Musashi put his hand on Mamori's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Musashi-san... It's my fault... It's all my fault!"

Musashi just nodded. He had no words he could comfort her with. All he could do was be there for her. He wished he could say something to ease her pain.

"M-musashi-san? What is going to happen to all his stuff?"

"He left most his stuff to Kurita and I... but if you can take anything if you want."

"I'd-I'd like to go to his apartment."

"Are you sure you want to go now?"

Musashi gave Mamori a worried look.

"I'm sure. I... I want to look at his stuff..."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I apologize for a horribly written chapter two. I feel like the second half was written badly. I should just retype it and repost it buuuuuuuuuuuuut I'm too lazy and a bit busy with other stuff. :P I also apologize for not updating sooner. XD I've been swamped with school so I have had barely enough time to squeeze in writing time. Please forgive me and enjoy a well written (hopefully) Chapter 3! I appreciate all comments! ^.^

A/N: Just an edit for this chapter. Nothing new. ^^;;

Musashi jingled the keys around as he unlocked the door to Hiruma's apartment. His fingers shook a little as he pulled the keys out and pushed the door open.

"Here we are..."

Musashi held the door open for Mamori the followed her in. She flipped on the light as she took her shoes off and glanced around at Hiruma's apartment. The apartment was eerily silent. His apartment was exactly like she imagined. There were papers everywhere, some crumpled while others where just sheets. Not only were there papers everywhere, she could see several guns, bombs, and rubber bullets lying around behind some of the papers. Some of the walls had holes where Hiruma had probably fired a downpours of hard rubber bullets. His things were strewn all around his house. Nothing seemed to be were it belonged. Clothes were lying everywhere and the kitchen was a complete mess.

"Sorry about the mess... Kurita and I haven't been in her since... well you know."

Mamori nodded and headed into Hiruma's room. His room was just as messy as the rest of his house. On the walls, there were several guns hanging and a few old posters of the Devil Bats. Mamori smiled sadly as she looked at the posters on the wall. There were soo many memories she had shared with Hiruma and now she wouldn't be able to share any more with the devil. This was too cruel. She loved him, but now he was gone. Why hadn't she said yes to his proposal? Why didn't he wait for her to think it over? Mamori sat down on his bed and let her tears flow.

_Why Hiruma? How could you be so cruel to me? You truly are a demon. But, though your ways are devilish, I still love you!_

Mamori fell back onto the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. As she laid there, she thought of all the times she had spent with Hiruma. Those "date" nights where he would tell her his plans for the upcoming game. She didn't realize how much she loved those nights until now. "You never known what you got until it's gone," the old saying never ringed more true at this time.

"Oh Hiruma..."

The tears began to flow again as she closed her eyes. She had never felt so emotional. It was as if her heart was breaking literally. The pain that stabbed her was too real. What made the pain worse was the fact she blamed herself for it. If only she had just accepted his proposal! She should have realized that she loved him and not think about the worries that would follow marriage. Why worry about something that may never happen? Oh how the regret stabbed her. She could not stop her tears.

Mamori felt horrible as she got ready for class. She did not sleep well at all. It was due to the fact she stayed up too late the night before organizing old pictures from high school of Hiruma. It had been several weeks since he had died and she still had not recuperated from it. She had thought she would be feeling better by this point but she had been proven wrong when she looked at the mirror. Her eyes were sunken in and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. Her face was pale and sickly looking since she stayed in her room most of the time and had not been eating like she should.

_Ring! Ring!_

Mamori glanced at her phone as she applied some makeup to make her sunken eyes look better.

"Hello?"

Mamori held her phone on her shoulder as he pinned her hair back.

_"Hey, Mamori. I finished putting Hiruma's stuff in storage. Do you want to take a last look at his apartment after school?"_

Mamori bit back a sob. She had forgotten they were selling Hiruma's apartment.

"What time would be best?"

_"Anytime you want is fine. I'm not working today so I'm free whenever you are ready."_

"All right... My last class ends at 2:00 so I'll meet you there at 2:30."

_"Okay, see you there."_

_Click._

Mamori sighed. She was glad Musashi had called her but it still hurt her to part with Hiruma's apartment. It had to be done. After all, he wasn't going to be living there any longer. She quickly finished doing her hair and hurried over into the kitchen to grab her books and bag off the kitchen table. Now it was time to go off to class! Hopefully things would run smoothly so she could get her mind off Hiruma.


	4. Chapter 4

Mamori glanced around the empty apartment. She wished she didn't have to sell it, but she already had her own apartment and paying rent for both was a little too much for her wallet. Well actually, Hiruma did leave all his money to her but it would be a waste to pay for an apartment that no one was going to be living in. It would be better for her to sell it and forget. That is if she could forget. If she couldn't forget even after several weeks, then she probably would never forget. She walked into the living room and looked at the empty room sadly. Saying goodbye to this place was more difficult than she thought. She turned to leave when something caught her eye. Was that a sticky note? She hurried over to the sticky note sticking on the wall. Was that there a few minutes ago? She took it off the wall and glanced at the scribbled writing.

_Dinner at 6 tonight. Meet at the college football lockers. Don't be late._

Mamori cocked her head. Was this some sort of prank? Who wanted to go out to eat with her? But wait... that hand writing looked familiar... Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She was going to go. Besides it had been awhile since she had been out to eat, this would give her a good excuse to go out.

_ 5:42 PM_

"Wah! I need to hurry!"

Mamori hurried into the bathroom and fixed her hair a little. She paused for a moment. Why was she trying so hard to look good? She didn't even know who she was going out with. Oh well, she already started so she might as well finish.

_5:50 PM_

Mamori hurried out of her apartment and glanced out her watch. She had ten minutes left to get there. It was time to run.

_6:01 PM_

Mamori panted heavily as she leaned against the door to the college football team's lockers. She was one minute late. Hopefully whoever left the note wouldn't be too upset at her for being a minute late.

"Hello?" Mamori called out as she stepped into the locker room.

She glanced around the dimly lit room. It didn't look like anyone else was there. Maybe it was a prank.

"Um... Hello?"

Mamori tensed up. She felt as if she was not alone.

_Tmp clack. Tmp clack. Tmp clack._

Mamori could feel the presence right behind her. She could feel it breathing behind her. She wanted to scream but the scream wouldn't come out as arms wrapped around her.

"Did you miss me?"

Mamori gasped and looked up.

"H-h-h-hiruma!"

Hiruma grinned crookedly.

"You're late, manajerk."

She stared up at him with wide eyes. Words would not form on her lips. How could this be? Hiruma... Hiruma was dead. Was this a dream?

Hiruma hugged her tighter.

No, Hiruma was real. But... but how could this be? How was this happening?

Mamori asked softly, "Am I dreaming?"

Hiruma chuckled and pinched her.

"Ow!"

Hiruma smirked.

"You still think you're dreaming?"

Mamori rubbed her arm and shook her head. She was soo confused. How could he be real? Was this all a lie? A reasonable answer wouldn't form in her mind. Everything was soo confusing to her. She couldn't think straight. Her mourning for Hiruma had messed with her head more than she had thought.

"H-H-Hiruma? What is going on? I... I don't understand this."

Hiruma chuckled softly.

"I did this to get you."

Mamori looked up into Hiruma's mischievous eyes.

"To get me?"

Hiruma nodded and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I... I still don't understand..."

Mamori tilted her head toward Hiruma's and locked her fingers with his.

"I'm soo confused, Hiruma... Please tell me what is going on."

Hiruma kissed her softly on her neck before replying.

"I faked my own suicide."

Mamori gasped. Well, thinking again, she shouldn't really be that surprised. Hiruma would be the type to do something devious like that. Not mention, he was right there beside her. Obviously, he could not be dead.

"But... why?"

Hiruma chuckled again.

"Like I said earlier, to get you."

Mamori cocked her head slightly.

"You... did all this... just to get me?

"Mhm..."

"But... why?"

Hiruma sighed through his nose.

"You're being rather difficult. Isn't it obvious?"

"I suppose it is obvious to you but think about it. All this time I thought you were dead and now you appear and tell me that this was all a lie and that it was all for me. How am I suppose to what's obvious anymore?"

Mamori huffed and let go of Hiruma's hand.

"Kekeke... That's the manajerk I fell in love with."

Mamori blushed deeply.

"W-w-what did you just say?"

Hiruma pointed at her bright red face.

"This manajerk is who I fell in love with."

"H-hiruma..."

Hiruma smirked.

"Everything makin' sense now?"

Mamori nodded slowly.

"Oh... Hiruma!"

She hugged his neck and bawled on his shoulder. Hiruma rolled his eyes and smirked a little to himself as he wrapped his arms around her. His plan was a success.

"H-hiruma?"

"Hmm?"

Mamori hiccupped then replied, "I love you too..."

Hiruma smirked and hugged her.

"Will... will you promise me something, Hiruma?"

Hiruma looked down at her.

"What is it?"

Mamori wiped her eyes and looked up at him and replied softly, "Promise me... promise me that you'll never... never leave me."

Hiruma wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I promise."

Author's Note: Edited this chapter. XD I hope everyone enjoys this edited version. :) It took me awhile but I finally did it!


End file.
